Wealsey Inventions 1
by AlmightyT
Summary: This is a stupid fic without a point. Read at your own risk! It is COMPLETE, but still pointlessly dumb.


****

Hello! My name is George Weasley! This dimwitted, copy of me is my twin, Fred. We are the proud owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, currently located in Hogsmade, Diagon Alley and Estevan, Saskatchewan. I, if I do say so myself, am the creative one, and the one with all the brains. Ouch, Fred...put that lamp down...that hurt!...err, read this story retold by the wonderful author AlmightyTonaya while I, ouch...get away from Fred...see yah!

*********************************************************************

"What we need is a new product, something that will grab the buyer's attention," whispered Fred Weasley to his twin brother George. The two seventeen year old boys were sitting in the darkest corner of the Gryffondor common room. It was nearing midnight; so most people were off in their beds. Fred and George, Hermione Granger, who was studying, and a few scattered snogging couples were the only exception. This, in the boy's opinion, was the best time to plan, and plot. Tonight, the twins were trying, unsuccessfully, to come up with a creation that flys non-stop, is easy to make, and never ruins. Nothing came to their minds on that particular night.

"It will have to be useful to torture teachers," replied George, "and it must be untraceable, as so that no one will know who made it or sent it off to destroy the world." He slumped back in his chair. This was going to be hard. They continued to brainstorm until the early lights of morning poured in through the large glass windows. Only then did they head up the stairs to their dorms to catch some sleep in the few remaining hours of the night, before the day would officially begin.

*********************************************************************

****

"Puff...puff." Well I'm back, let's see how AlmightyTonaya has done with my story. ARRGH! This sucks! She makes it sound so dreary and boring. Last minutes of the night...large glass windows with the light pouring in? Eww. Well, I'll continue on from where she left off. (Clears throat) To begin: The next day, Fred and myself planned on organizing a HUGE snowball fight that would include all of the Gryffondor house. We got up bright and early and... OH GOD NO!! I'm (laugh) so sorry (laugh) Ron, (laugh) I (laugh) *didn't* (laugh) mean to (laugh) give you (laugh) the hair style changing (laugh) sucker, (laugh) honestly, (laugh) I thought (laugh) that it was a (laugh) normal sucker. (laugh) But you know, (laugh) with your (laugh) hair (laugh) purple like that (laugh) it kind of matches (laugh) your FACE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I got to run, literally, or risk getting my rib cage torn out and worn as a hat. Tonaya, please continue my story, but with more cheeriness.

Bye bye!

*********************************************************************

This snowball fight was to be the fight to end all others. Fred and George had spent the past few days building the forts with the help of Ron, Harry and Hermione. They had worked for hours shovelling deep trenches (With magic of course.) and forming thousands of perfectly rounded snowballs. (Magic again..) After all of the hard work, (Right.) they decided to build snowmen. Each person set out to making his or her own snowman. When they finished, there was a chipmunk snow thing that was built by Hermione. Harry had built a Dumbledore snowman. There was an exact replica of the Seeker of the Chudley Cannons, built of course, by Ron. Then there were the snow people made by Fred and George. Fred's snow...err...girl had an hourglass figure with rather prominent assets and a huge chest. George's snowman was a very muscular, handsome man. Yet, the funniest part was that the snow girl had the head of Ginny, while the snow guy had the head of Harry. The twins had enchanted the snow people to move and they had began doing rather disgusting things such a snogging each other as well as other various other things that I will say. As Fred and George rolled around in the snow laughing along with Hermione and Ron, Harry had turned a deep shape of red with a mixture of furry and embarrassment. which doubled when Ginny came out to offer a hand with getting ready and saw the snow people. Both Ginny and Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon chasing after the twins and ended only once they has giving the twins a very thorough snow face wash. To tired to play anymore, they had all headed back in the school and had bottles of warm butterbeer.

Now, it was time to begin the fight. Captains of both teams came to the middle. From the girls there was Katie Bell and representing the boys was Lee Jordan. They shook hands and headed back to their respectful sides.

"GO!" someone yelled and there was an enormous cloud of flying snowballs. Boys fell, girls screamed and still more snowballs were thrown from the never-ending piles. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!" came the high-pitched of Professor Umbridge. 

Everything stopped. No one moved.

"RUN!" someone yelled and the Gryffondors didn't need to be told twice. Everyone ran. Everyone, that is, except Fred and George.

*********************************************************************

****

Did you see his face? His hair? Oh my god that was priceless! And now I have the bruised shin to show for it. Well, let's check out how the story is going.*picks up story* Hmm...good, good, not bad! This time was much better AlmightyTonaya, but I'll take it from here. Continuing: 

As Umbridge yelled at the fleeing students, I got a brilliant idea. I whispered to Fred as we hid in the lowest part of the trenches that we had dug. We should bewitch one of the snowballs to hit her over and over again! He nodded in agreement and we charmed a snow ball with the same kind of charm you would use on a bludger, (We have much experience in the whole bludger area, you know.) as well as a Never Melt charm, an Always Cold Hex and an Un-Traceable Spell. Then we released our creation. It immediately zoomed off towards Unbridge and smashed into her head. Stuttering with furry, she attempted to restrain our "god-forsaken menace of a snowball." She ran into the school with frustration, our snowball chasing her all the way. Fred and I leaped up from the trenches and laughed. Everyone returned and they laughed too. So here we were the entire Gryffondor houses, rolling around in the middle of a snowball war field, laughing our heads off.

Later that day, after drying off and eating an enormous supper, Fred and I returned to our planning and plotting table in the Common room.

"So George," Fred asked me, "Do you have any idea for a product?"

"No," I answered him shortly. I leaned back in my chair, thinking very hard. Then it hit me. Literally. I mean someone had charmed a snowball to fly through the window. As I was wiping the snow off of my face, I realized what the perfect product for Weasley Wizard Wheezes would be.

"Fred," I said, "I know exactly what to do!"

That's how Fred and I created the-Flying-Never-Melting-Cold-No-Matter-What Snowball. We made millions off that product alone and the best part is, that Umbridge never did figure out who charmed that snowball, that one fateful day.

*********************************************************************

The End

*********************************************************************

****

Hey I wanted to say that! It's my story you know!

*********************************************************************

Actually no George, it is not your story. You are a fictional character made up by a woman named J.K. Rowling. So, I being the author of this story, have every right to say "The End".

*********************************************************************

**The End :p**

*********************************************************************

The End. Fin. No More

*********************************************************************

****

Hey, I wanted to say that...Oh MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY GINNY. NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT THE SPIDER EGGS IN YOUR CEREAL. I WAS AIMING FOR PERCY'S. AND I'M SORRY FOR MAKING THAT SNOW GUY. NO YOU'RE RIGHT; IT'S NOT VERY FUNNY, (Snigger.) IT'S BLOODY HILARIOUS!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!


End file.
